


Reverse French Mistake

by 4everSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN
Summary: Reverse French Mistake short story. Jared and Jensen are transported into the Supernaturaluniverse and are expected to help kill a demon. Unlike the French Mistake, Sam, Dean andCastiel are also there. Set a few months after the French Mistake.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Reverse French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline is a bit different in this story. Ruby was never evil and didn’t die. Set a few months after  
> the French Mistake. Enjoy!

“Cut!” Robert Shouted. “That was excellent. Now get out of here. Go home.” He shooed the troublemakers  
away.  
“I’m so glad that’s over. We took the entire day to film that scene.” Jared complained as he walked beside  
Jensen.  
“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Jensen pointed at Jared. He had been making Misha laugh so much that  
they kept having to repeat the scene.  
“Hehehehehe…” Jared chuckled evilly, and Jensen just rolled his eyes. They walked up to the exit and as  
they began to turn the doorknob, the two actors were hit by a blinding light.

When the light dimmed, they opened their eyes to see that they were no longer on set.  
“Erm… what the hell just happened?” Jensen asked nervously, observing his surroundings.  
Jared replied, “It looks like Bobby’s house from the show, but it looks too real to be a set, if you know what  
I mean.”

Just as he said that, Bobby walked into the room.  
“Jim?” Jensen asked.  
“Who’s Jim?” Bobby asked confused.  
“Err… I don’t know why I said that. Bobby, what’s going on?”  
“Sam, where’s your girlfriend? I need to borrow her knife.”  
“My-my girlfriend?” Jared questioned.  
“Ruby. The demon who you’ve been hanging out with. I need her knife. There’s been demon omens over in  
Illinois.”  
“Gen? She’s not--”  
“I don’t care. Can you ask her?”  
“Err… yeah sure Bobby.”  
“What’s up with ya idgits? You’re acting strange.”  
Before either of them could reply, someone called for Bobby from the door. It was Castiel.  
“Hey-” Castiel’s eyes widened. He pulled knife up to the actor’s throats and pinned them against the wall.  
“What have you done with Sam and Dean?!”  
“Woah, Mi-… Cas. What are you talking about?”  
“Answer. The. Question.”

“Alright, alright. But you gotta let us go and how did you know we weren’t Sam and Dean?” Jared asked.  
“Your souls are different and are not as bright as Sam and Dean’s.”  
His heart was beating faster than ever before. “My-my name is Jared Padalecki, and this is Jensen Ackles.  
We play Sam and Dean in a TV show.”  
“Cas, get Sam and Dean.” Bobby asked, too stunned to turn to face him. At that, there was a flutter of  
wings and only a few seconds later, he returned.

“Jared?” Sam asked confused.  
“Jensen?” Dean asked, just as confused as Sam was.  
“How do you know who we are?” Jared and Jensen simultaneously questioned.  
“Oh, a few months back, Balthazar sent us to your world, and we had to play you. And man, it sucked.  
Well, apart for the money.” Dean rambled on.  
“Yeah, I remember. Everyone had such weird names. And I was Polish.” Sam remembered. The actors  
scrunched up their eyebrows at this insult.  
“I know right.” Dean agreed then nodded. “How did you get here?”  
“We were leaving the set of a motel in Illinois.” Jensen replied.  
“Illinois? There’s demon activity there. That’s probably what you were filming. Correct?” Bobby asked and  
Jared and Jensen nodded in response.  
“Ok then.” Bobby clapped his hands together. “Looks like you’re going to Illinois. Sam, call your demon  
girlfriend.”  
“She’s not my girlfriend.” Sam protested and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
“That’s what I said!” Jared chuckled pointing at Sam with a massive grin on his face.  
“Just go, ya idgits.” Bobby shooed them away just had Robert did in the actor world.

When they arrived in Illinois, they met Ruby in a motel car park.  
As Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala, Ruby walked up to Sam and said, “Hey Sammy.”  
“It’s Sam. Don’t call me that.”  
“Someone’s moody,” Ruby teased, then pouted. She turned to see the brother’s doubles. “Who are they?  
And why do they look like you?”  
“This is Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. They’re from another universe and they play us in a TV series.”  
“Why would people want to watch your lives? No offense, but your life sucks.”  
“Ah, the million-dollar question,” Dean replied thoughtfully.  
“No… The million-dollar question is HOW DO WE GET HOME?!” Jensen shouted the last bit, angry that they  
were stuck in this terrible place. “I have a family that is probably looking for me.”  
“You know, Jensen, you’re a lot like Dean actually,” Sam chuckled.

“Oh, that reminds me, do you still have the alpaca?” Dean smiled and pointed at Jared, but Sam shot him a  
glare that said ‘seriously Dean? Not now, we have more important things to do’ and his smiled faded. He  
turned to Jared hoping that he would still answer his question, but he gave him the same look that Sam  
did, and he rolled his eyes in response.

“Quit you’re arguing. Are we gonna go kill the demons?” Ruby complained, taking out her knife and  
flipping in the air so the that the handle was facing Sam. Nobody said anything so Ruby continued to talk.  
“There’s a group of around 6 demons hiding in the corners of a bar down the road. My guess is, they knew  
Dean would come here and go to the bar. They kill him. Or at least, try to. They’re afraid of you  
Winchesters.”  
“How do you know all this?” Cas asked suspiciously.  
“I have friends on the inside.”  
“Aww. I think Sammy’s jealous,” Dean joked. Sam gave him the ‘seriously Dean? Not now, we have more  
important things to do’ look again, but this time there was more anger than disappointment.  
“If they are scared, why are they trying to kill you now?” Jared asked  
“Jared, don’t get involved. It’ll get us killed,” Jensen whispered to his friend.  
“He has a point,” Cas agreed. “Why now? Who are they working for?”  
“Maybe we should summon Crowley,” Dean suggested.  
The others nodded in agreement, except Jared and Jensen. They were oblivious to what was going on.

When the six of them arrived at the motel, they all began to prepare the summoning. Ruby and Sam were  
drawing the sigil and lighting the candles, Cas was mixing in the herbs with Sam’s blood, Dean was drawing  
a devil’s trap and Jared and Jensen were wondering around like fools, staring whilst the others worked.  
“Ok. I think that’s everything,” Sam said, while pulling out a piece of paper with the incantation on it.  
“Et ad congregandum... eos coram me,” Sam said in Latin and Crowley appeared into the centre of the  
devil’s trap.  
“Hello boys,” Crowley said gruffly. “Moose and Squirrel, what could you possibly want from me?”  
Ruby stepped forwards from behind the others and asked, “The demons in the bar down the road. You  
know who sent them?”  
“Ah, Ruby. Hell’s traitor.”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“No idea. And even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you.”  
“Ok, great,” Sam said sarcastically. “So now what?”  
“I think we should get Padalescki and Ackles here, home. Then we go into the bar and interrogate the  
demons.” Dean thought it was a good plan. They could take a couple of demons. Team Free Will had faced  
much worse before.  
“It’s Padalecki,” Jared told Dean.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Cas, could you take them back? Balthazar took us there.”  
“Balthazar travels through time, not dimensions.” Castiel was confused. “How did he get you there in the  
first place?”  
“There was a spell!” Sam recalled. “I remember the ingredients.”  
“Good. I want to go home. This place is awful.”  
“No,” Ruby snapped while thinking of a plan. “I have an idea, but you two will have to stay a little while  
longer.”

“No. Way!” Jensen shouted, turning away and crossing his arms. “That is a terrible idea. I’m not doing that.  
Uh-uh.”  
“Ok, then put it this way, you don’t go through with this plan, we don’t help you get home.” Ruby knew it  
was a terrible plan, but it was all they had. She lunged forward to attack them, but Sam pulled on her arm  
before she could.  
“Ruby, stop,” Sam exclaimed then turned to the actors. “You’re right, this is dangerous… but it is the only  
idea we have, and we need to be alive to take you home.”  
“Yeah, well, if we die, there will be no one to take home,” Jared replied, hoping that they would change the  
plan.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll keep you safe.” Jared and Jensen sighed, but nodded. “Ok then. Let’s go.”


End file.
